


Media Control

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canonizing game bugs, Choking, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: Seeing Night City's best muckraking journalist again after talking him down from his iron, V has a sense there's something deeper that he desires than just the truth.
Relationships: Female V/Max Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else get strong DADDY energy from V after you meet Max Jones again? Couldn't shake it out of my mind. Enjoy.

Max flicked his eyes up from his cell phone, ceasing his urgent tapping when the merc’s feet entered his view. “My knight in shining armor.” He sneered, either out of distaste or embarrassment, V wasn’t sure. Hardly a few days had passed since she had stormed the journalist’s headquarters to talk him down from his iron, and she was sure the emotions were still running high.

Her lips curled and in an attempt to lighten the mood, answered his sarcastic greeting, “My damsel in distress.”

“What the fuck do you want?” He snapped.

_Shit, whoops. Might have been better to not salt the wound._

Looking down at her feet briefly, V scuffed her bright shoes into the floor. It went without saying that storming into Regina’s hideout was likely not what he was expecting that gloomy morning in Night City, but she was hoping that he would be a bit happier to be alive after all. She asked him a few questions, trying to make conversation, not really knowing what was keeping her dawdling instead of storming back onto the street. 

But maybe she did know why… he wasn’t hard to look at, after all… his brown fade framing his angular face, sunglasses shrouding his dark blue eyes. Despite the corpo-adjacent crispness of his striped button-down shirt and slacks, a hint of his raw journalist side still swaggared through.

 _Yeah, he is a bit handsome._ V thought to herself, crossing the door to lean on his desk, hands placed on her bare hips.

_Except that scowl._

“Smile for me, princess.” The words slipped out before she had a chance to catch them, a boost of adrenaline from her last gig must have lifted her confidence. Or perhaps she was jaded from the same words being thrown her way via the jeers and catcalls on the street.

To her surprise, Max lifted his head and cheesed out a grin. It was forced, but V giggled. Maybe his nerves were fried and on edge, but he did seem like a good spot for her antics.

_A good sport, yeah, maybe…_

V leaned forward, breaking eye contact to run her eyes along his body. He seemed to stiffen under her gaze, his lean muscles prominent despite being shrouded under his shirt. Reaching out a hand, her long fingernails started to trace his jaw. She narrowed the distance between the two of them, lips slightly parted, before he smacked her hand away.

“Get the fuck off me! What do you think you’re doing?” He exclaimed, giving her shoulder a firm push back before rising from his chair and crossing his arms.

“Can we get the fuck out of here already, you horny dumbass?” The merc jumped as Johnny’s figure glitched into her field of view behind Max, dragging a cigarette. A puff of digital smoke shrouded his furrowed eyebrows. “We've got shit to do that doesn’t involve acting like a giddy little schoolgirl. Plus, he’s clearly not interested. Let’s delta already.” V felt her cheeks flush. 

“Can you let me live my life every once in a while without peeping into my thoughts, please?”

“Max? You ok? What was that?” Regina’s voice called from the other room, her footsteps sounding louder as she approached the media room.

“Jesus Christ, V. I’m not peeping, I’m tryin’a save you from this shitshow because you have the situational awareness of a fucking toaster. Let’s _go_.”

“Hey Regina,” V greeted as the fixer appeared in the doorway. Tucking a strand of dark hair back behind her ear, she continued, “Just saying hello, I’m leaving now. Call me if you get any more news of cyberpsychos, ok?”

“Mhm.” Regina was no idiot, picking up obvious and uncomfortable the vibe between V and Max right away. Clearing her throat, V turned back to Max, her eyes glowing blue as she flicked him her digits.

“Call me, if you ever want to burn off some of that steam. Live a little.”

Before either of them could react, V passed Regina and entered the elevator, descending to the street level. She didn’t hear her unwanted passenger say anything, but could feel his judgement.

“Oh fuck off Johnny, as if you hadn’t dove into every willing puss between the Pacific and Atlantic when you were alive.”

“More than just those oceans, believe me.” Johnny appeared in the corner of the elevator, banging the back of his head onto the wall. “But not when I was trying to take down Saka. Can’t have that kind of shit hanging out in your head, you need to focus, V.”

“Alright, fine.” She sighed as the elevator hit street level and the gate pulled back. “Probably actually putting a bullet in his brain before he’d call me anyways.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I really appreciate the effort you put in. You’ve given most cyberpsychos a second chance.”

V gazed out the window as Regina spoke to her, following cars and pedestrians as small as ants crawl through Watson below. After schlepping across Night City for days, almost getting blown to bits on multiple occasions, she had finally investigated all of Regina’s leads. Despite her hardened exterior, she did feel a sense of pride to have contributed to Regina’s therapeutic research. With any luck, she might have saved some poor gonk’s life down the road.

_ I wonder what Max thinks about this… _

She kicked herself for the intrusive thought, but knew this was going to happen when she returned. A hopeful eye was kept on her incoming messages for days, but hadn’t heard from the guy. 

“But anyway, the reward is yours.” V snapped back to reality and realized she had tuned out Regina completely to be lost in her own thoughts.

_ What reward…? _

Regina smiled at her warmly while the cogs turned in V’s brain. Eddies weren’t appearing in her account and Regina was not moving to present her with anything… oh shit, did she miss what it was?

“...Thanks.” she murmured. Whatever, it didn’t matter. V had more eddies than she could ever spend and heaps of shit clanging and in her inventory as it was, whatever Regina had to offer her was probably not worthwhile to admit she had not been listening to her. Maybe it was self-fulfillment or something crunchy granola like that.

Her eyes wandered to the media room door.

“Max isn’t here, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“Is he ok?” V pushed her lips together, attempting to hide her disappointment.

“I think so… he’s been off though. Even more so than usual. Said he wanted to chase down some lead in Little China, some weird homeless guy. Weirdo’s been calling himself a prophet. Seems to be a little on the nose about what the corpo-rats are up to.”

“Thanks Reggie. Be in touch if you have anything else for me.”

-

V’s orange Quartz rumbled into the parking spot near the Esoterica. She turned the key and swung the door open, eyes scanning the crowds behind Johnny’s aviators. She wasn’t here for Max… at least, not really. After seeing one too many spooky murals across the city she wanted to hash out her thoughts with Misty. 

V’s head was pounding… another shitty day with too many cooks in her brain’s kitchen was exhausting. She brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed them, pausing for a moment to get her shit together. 

“Ok, we’ve got this.” she said aloud to nobody in particular.

“You sure? You don’t look too good.” Johnny phased into her spotty vision, leaning against her parked car. “Maybe you need some air, get out of this dumpy neighborhood.”

“It’s fine.” her voice warbled, but her feet were steady on the ground as she turned the corner down the alley. “Just need to-” 

V stopped in her tracks when she saw him. Max Jones, that handsome bastard, scribbling words into a small notebook as Prophet Gary loudly spoke in front of him. He was nodding along, asking inaudible questions, eyebrows furrowed. She had to hand it to him, for a journalist, he had some keen intuition. Gary might seem insane to passers-by but his spewing nonsense did seem eerily close to the truth. No rep from N54 would touch Gary with a 10-foot pole but Max seemed willing to hear him out.

Clearing her throat, she approached the pair and raised her hand to greet them.

“Hey funny running into-” she hardly got a few feet away before pain shot across her head. “Aughh!!” V screamed, failing to stay on her feet as the busted relic in her head sent warning shots through her synapses. She grasped her hands over her ears, attempting to drown out the ringing, as her knees buckled under her.

“V??” Max’s surprised voice was the last thing she heard before her vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the game, there is a bug where you do not get any reward for completing the Cyberpsychos quest. I like to imagine this is because V was being an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Oh my god… not again. Fuck. _

V was awake now, but hesitated opening her eyes. She never liked getting into that state… helpless, vulnerable, so unlike her usual tough mercenary exterior. Her hands grasped the sheets as she groaned, head pounding.

_ Wait… sheets. Where am I? _

Expecting the stiff leather of a ripperdoc chair, the cozy alcove with her bed was a welcome but suspicious surprise. V forced her eyes open, greeted with the odds and ends of her own bookcase.

_ I’m in my apartment? Who... _

Did Misty help her? Or Vik? There was no way she was hurt enough to take the doc’s time, but he did have a good heart. She swung her legs off of the bed and stood, looking down. Her jacket and shoes had been removed, and her loose tank top was now smothered in blood. V picked at the material and examined it.

_ My blood? _

“You’re up.” V yelped, dropping the fabric and instinctively reaching for her firearm. Her fingernails scraped at her bare skin, her holster having been removed. A figure arose from her couch as V struggled to focus her groggy optics on his face.

“Max?” She groaned, rubbing her eyes. “What happened? Why are you here?” She pulled her hands away from her face and froze. He was standing in a tense posture, hands up, his bare chest facing her. “And why are you not wearing a shirt?”

“Because when you fell, you hit your head so hard you got blood all over my shirt trying to lug your heavy body out of there. And yes, it’s ruined. Fucking thanks for that.” He crossed his arms. “I looked for something else but it hardly even seems like someone lives here, just a bunch of iron and liquor like you’re a…” he hesitated, thinking of the right rude descriptor to use for her. “...hermit, or something.”

“Sorry…” she mumbled, shuffling to the bathroom mirror and peering at her reflection. Just as he said, she sported a large and bloody bandage around her head. “Did you do this?” she asked, pulling away the wrapping to inspect the wound. It had been cleaned and some quick stitches applied.

“Do I look like a fucking trauma nurse? No, your ripper did before he asked me to take you home. According to him it seems you do this often I guess? This  _ fun _ for you?” He jeered, leaning on the vending machine in her living room.

“Fuck you.” She shot back, grabbing a cotton swab to clear away the last dabs of blood from her forehead. “It’s personal.” 

Once she was satisfied, she dropped the swab into the trash and turned to face her guest. “Why are you still here, anyways? Couldn’t have just dumped me past the door? You took off my jacket and shoes and what, tucked me in like you’re my daddy?”

Max’s face went slightly red and he turned away from her. “Just... returning the favor.”

“Listen,” V sighed and dropped to sit on the couch. “I appreciate what you did. And we keep snapping at each other, I don’t like it.” She rubbed the back of her neck. ”Can we try again? Want a beer or something, hang out a bit?” she asked sheepishly. “If you want. You’ve already been here a while, I’m sure.”

She expected him to scoff and tell her to fuck off, but to her surprise, he shrugged and sat down next to her on the couch. “Fine, sure. Why not.”

V nodded and stood, padding over to her small fridge and pulling out two bottles of beer. Tucking one in her elbow, she opened a small cabinet and pulled out a Samurai tour t-shirt she had tucked away. “Here,” she handed out the shirt and the beer, “I think this will fit, if you’d be more comfortable.”

“Thanks.” He accepted, and slid the shirt over his head.

-

The two of them spoke for a while, surprising each other with their similarities between muckraking journalism and mercenary work; swapping stories about getting into trouble, running from cops and gangbangers, sneaking around and sticking their noses into places it didn’t belong. Little by little, and with the help of the brews, V’s charm managed to chip away at Max’s hardened outside persona.

“Wait so the strippers were all wearing… utility clothes?” Max wheezed in laughter while V slapped his knee.

“I’m not even fucking with you. Whole thing must’ve been a damn front. Guy didn’t want to be… I dunno, gay?? In his fake gay club?” They both burst into another fit of laughter. “And when I came back a few days later after blowing the guy’s brains out, the banana hammocks were back. The Dicky Twister lives on!” She held up her bottle in mock triumph, nearly dropping it in her tipsy stupor before downing the last gulp.

The ground was littered with bottles of beer they managed to knock back, and the space on the couch between them grew smaller and smaller. Johnny appeared occasionally in the corner of her eye, chain smoking and listening pensively to Max’s grim stories.

After the giddy moment passed, V leaned her head onto her fist, knuckles pressed into her cheek.

“Why’d you become a journalist?” She asked. 

Max drew his hand to his face for a few seconds. “I knew there was a need for someone like me. The way I do shit is… real, and raw. I get the actual story and not some boiled-down peppy version like that Iqbal guy. People in Night City get a...” He gestured, frustrated. “...screened version of the news. They don’t know what’s really going on without people like me.”

A spark flicked into the air as he lit a cigarette, his gaze fixed on the other side of the room. Johnny phased into view, dirty boots propped onto V’s coffee table.

“Come on, ask him for a smoke. You owe me for listening to Mr. Angsty Romantic pine after  _ the truth _ all evening.”

V rolled her eyes. “If it means you’ll leave me alone, then fine.” She held out her hand out and waved her fingers, beckoning Max to give her one of his cigs.

“You lose your manners?”

“ _ Please _ , asshole?”

He cracked a smile, flipping open a case and handing her a cigarette. Settling it between her lips, she leaned forward into the flame of Max’s lighter. She flicked her eyes up to meet his for a moment before he turned away.

“I take it the corpos don’t like your way of telling the truth, then?”

He nodded. “No. I always knew that was a risk but they’re… nonstop. Out for my blood. If you’re not sucking their cocks you’re a danger to their image.” V noticed he spoke with his hands quite a bit, swirling the lit cigarette in his pinched fingers. “Part of me thinks that it makes this shit more rewarding… exciting. But having so many things out of my control can be… heavy.” He took another drag.

“I’m not going to let it stop me. Never put my safety or greed over the truth no matter how bad those fuckers want to control me or put me out. No matter how close to the edge I get.”

“That what you think Regina’s done now?”

He scoffed. “Of course she has.” V blew out a puff of smoke while she listened, pushing her hands through the smoke and causing it to swirl upwards. “Raking in eddies, sending sad fuckers like you to do her bidding all over NC while she takes a cut. There’s no integrity in that.”

“She’s not like that though. You have any idea what she’s putting on the line asking me to send cyberpsychos to therapy instead of getting ‘em flatlined by Maxtac?” 

He shook his head, tamping out the cigarette and opened his mouth to speak.

“No.” V interrupted his incoming thought, “I don’t think you do have any idea because you’d have a lot more respect for her if you did.” Max turned his head, his eyes meeting hers behind his glasses. “You ever talk to any of these other fixers? Blood thirsty bastards, almost all of ‘em. They’d give me their blessing to mow down every gonk from the flats to the oil fields as long as it meant they’d get their eddies. The fact that Reggie actually wants to help people in this fucking godforsaken city is… special, I don’t know.”

She ran her hand through her hair. “Sorry that sounds so dramatic but you get what I mean. Just give her a chance, Max.”

He lowered his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t talk about this anymore.”

“Then we don’t have to.” V took a last puff of her own cigarette and flicked it onto the ashtray.

For a few heavy moments, they didn’t speak. V watched the smoldering end of her cigarette burn out. A short trail of smoke came ribboning from the end, catching the blue light humming from the screens in her living room. It had become nighttime while they were drinking and talking, sunshine through the window replaced with neon signs and pinpricks of window lights in the distance.

V studied the side of his face, pondering if she should invade his thoughts with her next question. There wasn’t much more she could lose, as he had every right so far to tell her to fuck off, yet hadn’t so far.

“So… how are you doing, Max? After… you know.” 

“You ask a lot of personal fucking questions for a merc.”

“Tables turned? Feeling shy?” She teased.

He stiffened, inhaling deeply before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest. V’s eyes widened slightly and felt redness creep into her face at the advance.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t call it better, exactly.”

“I’m sorry I hit on you in your boss’ office.”

“Just cuz I work out of her hideout doesn’t make her my boss.” He slid his butt forward and let his head rest on the top of the couch. “And… I’m sorry I reacted that way. I guess I feel like I looked like an idiot to you. Having a moment where I was being a gonk. I thought you were taking the piss out of me.”

“No, I wasn’t.” She assured him, pushing herself closer. They both moved as calculated as one could after so much beer, unsure about the other. “I know how you feel. I know that death can feel like a better ‘out’ when everything’s out of control.”

“But you’re so…” he gestured broadly, “decisive… zealous.”

V laughed. “What does that mean?”

“Crazy…” he laughed uncomfortably, as V raised an eyebrow. “Means you live on your own terms. You do shit because it’s optional, you want it,  _ and _ you have the power to  _ literally _ move people out of your way. You know what you want outta life and you take it, no questions asked, because you don’t have to ask any.”

That wasn't the truth, not even close to it, but V had something else on her mind that beared more heavily on her than a misguided assumption about her life. She stood and faced him. He began to muster an apology for overstepping, but she held up a hand. “I think we can give each other something.”

“What do you mean?” He stammered slightly, flustered by her advances as she moved closer to him. She was taking a calculated risk with this man… but her body felt driven to him. His eyes darted between her and the floor as she unhooked the buttons of her shorts and let them fall to the floor.

“I just…” V breathed, placing a knee on either side of his thighs and settled onto his lap. “Think we both want to feel good… in control. And forget what’s going on.” Max’s body was so warm, his thick thigh muscles soft under her body. She traced her fingers under his jaw, completing the action she desired back in Regina’s office. His skin was rough, the shadow of a beard surfacing. “I think you want that too… don’t you?” 

His hands, hesitating at first, trailed down her back and grasped her bottom firmly. She felt his cock hardening through the thick fabric of his trousers.

“I do want that.” He answered, letting her sink deeper into him. “Life’s been so shitty… for both of us. Feels like I’m lost in the waves of it all. I need...” he bit his lip, “...purpose. But on my terms.” V lifted his glasses off his face and set them to the side, running her fingers through his short hair and looking into his deep blue eyes.

“I think we have an agreement on that.” She felt his heartbeat pick up and watched his eyes widen. “This doesn’t have to be like… a thing.” she whispered, leaning close to his lips, their hot breath mingling. “Let’s just have tonight.”

Max leaned forward and finally closed their kiss, sending tingles up her spine. V moaned and pressed into his body further, running her hands through his dark hair and gripping the back of his neck. This was all she needed to take her mind off the world… off her world, her tragedy, her ticking time bomb. Just dominating a handsome near-stranger with intimacy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck.” V moaned into his mouth as she began grinding her hips onto his lap, teasing the both of them on his bulge. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, catching her breasts briefly before they bounced free. She grasped Max’s chin firmly, forcing him to look up at her. His pupils were dilated, mouth parted, panting. “You’re going to be a good boy and do what I say, yes?” she growled. 

The sudden tone shift in her lit his middle on fire. He nodded, eyes widening with desire, an incredible urge to obey and devour her taking over all his thoughts. This… batshit insane woman who barreled into his life. Night City had fucked Max Jones over in so many unique and shitty ways but he was eager to heed V’s instructions; given to him with a lustful purpose with a payoff at the end of the tunnel. The idea was nearly overwhelming him already and he had hardly touched an inch of her war-torn and incredible body.

V craned her neck down again and broke their eye contact with a brief kiss, pulling away from his needy lips and stood on her feet. “Come.” she instructed, holding out her hand. He slid his hand into hers and rose to his feet, allowing her to lead him to the bed. He watched her body move gracefully as she fluffed her two flat pillows, laying them together before settling down on her back and beckoning Max between her spread legs.

He moved cautiously, savoring the extreme tension that hung in the air between them. The mattress bowed slightly as he kneeled, running a quivering hand up her inner thighs. “You sure?” he asked, his eyes flicking up to meet hers. 

She smirked, “It’s what a damsel in distress owes his knight, I’m sure you remember.” Max brought his lips to her inner thigh, laying soft kisses up her skin. He examined her legs with curiosity and hunger: long, lean and muscular, covered in loud, colorful tattoos and peppered with bruises of all sizes. He paused on a particularly large one, purple and blue muddled like the night sky, and gently pressed his lips to it.

“Where is this from?” he asked, peering up.

“6th Street fuck tried to knock me off a staircase with a lead pipe. Made sure he regretted that move.”

Max grimaced, thinking back to her stories from earlier that night. He had his run-ins with uncooperative witnesses and pissed cops after he dug a bit too far into their shady dealings, but never anything as rough as what this merc went through on the reg. “And this one?” he gingerly laid another kiss on a yellowed bruise on her other leg.

“Particularly nasty Voodoo Boy in Pacifica caught me off guard.” She mimicked an explosion. ”Right into a church pew.”

“Hm.” Max traced his hand on the outside of her thigh, slightly pinching the warm flesh, savoring the sensation of finally touching her body. “And this?” He circled a semi-healed bullet graze all the way up near her hip bone, partially obscured by her black panties.

“One of Regina’s gigs, actually.” she sighed, “War vet in Kabuki, klepped some meds. Tried to reason with him but…” she trailed off, turning her gaze to the wall.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking.” Max murmured quietly, turning his eyes back down. 

“No no… it’s ok.” V paused. “Let’s not talk about any of that, let’s just…” she closed her eyes and let her sentence wander as Max continued to slowly make his way up her thighs. Every contact he made with her skin made V sink a bit lower into the pillows, he could tell she was getting more and more wet and bothered before he even touched her there. “Please… Max.” Her heartbeat quickened. “Baby…” Max nearly burst.

He looped his fingers around her panties and pulled them off her legs, biting his lip when he looked down at her: chest heaving, legs spread, ready for him. “You’re so beautiful.” It was cliche as hell, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d been with plenty of other women before, of course… but none of them had this aura of danger and uncertainty that aroused him like this.

“Eh not so bad yourself.” V snarked back. 

He dove into her, swirling his tongue around her clit eagerly. It was an incredible sensation for him, her vulva silky and sultry on his tongue. He heard her let out a long sigh before placing a hand on his head in encouragement.

“Oh my god…” Max’s voice was muffled as he took a breath, his mouth soaked with  _ her _ . He continued flicking an eager tongue over her clit, moving one of his hands off her bottom and teasing her opening. He could sense that V’s body was already so on fire with pleasure: leg muscles flexing, hips bucking forward, her pussy begging to be filled.

Max inserted one finger and began to caress inside of her, drinking in the erotic rhythms of her body. She moaned through her closed mouth, mouth puckered slightly, arching her back into his touch. Another finger slid into her, and a small gasp escaped from her lips. His fingers curled inside to press her g-spot repeatedly, her pussy reacting to his touch, tightening around his fingers. Her breath was quickening as he brought her close to orgasm.

He hated admitting it, but he was grateful to still be alive, and he owed it all to her. Any other merc that his old friend sent might have dragged him out by the collar of his shirt, but V… she mystified him, intimidated him… her words alone were enough to give himself another chance at life. 

His cock was pressing firmly into the seam of his pants. He wanted… no,  _ needed _ her to make him feel sweet release.

“Please fuck me.” he pleaded to her, “Please I.. I can’t take it anymore. I need to feel you.” V opened her eyes to look down on her guest.

“Alright princess, think you’ve earned it.” She pushed her knee into his shoulder, catching him off guard and landing him onto his back in the bed. He barely caught his breath while she undid the fasteners on his trousers, pulling them down his legs and casting them aside. The shirt came shortly after, obediently raising his arms for her to peel the garment over his head. A gasp caught in his throat as V gripped his throbbing cock, massaging up and down with her strong hand.

“Thank y-” he stopped short as V’s other hand reached up quickly and grasped his neck, pressing down on his windpipe. One hand gripping his cock, the other pinning him down, Max thought he might just explode. His face flushed red and he grabbed her wrist, eyes pleading. Was he going to die at the hands of the most prolific merc in night city? Or have the hardest orgasm of his life? Both, perhaps? The posed question ran through his mind like an electric current.

V leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose sweetly. “Good boy.” She purred, and finally guided his cock to her entrance and sat snugly on him, sucking in air through her teeth.

Max threw his head back, letting out an embarrassingly loud moan into the air. He was overwhelmed… scared... in heaven. He reached his hands to caress her breasts, massaging her hard nipples between his fingers as she bounced on top of him. She stopped briefly and tucked the pillows under his head, leaning down to nibble his ear. “Comfy?” she whispered, cascades of dark hair falling over Max’s face.

Max nodded, panting. He couldn’t get enough of this feeling; he could fill oceans to the shores with this passion and still want more. “You feel amazing…” he moaned back, the corners of her lips pulling into a smug smile. He pressed his face eagerly into her chest, swirling his tongue around her nipple while playing with the other. She continued to rock on him, setting a rhythm he matched with his hips, bucking upwards into her deeply while she smothered his face with her perfect breasts. 

Wherever he was going, oxygen took a back seat, which was a necessary danger that he dove into.

V pulled away from him quickly, continuing to bounce on his cock, and wrapped both her hands around his neck again. Max’s eyes grew wide, nearly filling with tears. A faint look of concern creeped into V’s face. “Yes… keep going.” Was all he could make out, bucking his hips hard underneath her. V’s moans were music to his ears; an unusually high register of sounds coming from such a husky-voiced woman.

“You’re going to cum in me.” V cooed down at him, calm as ever. Max nearly sank into a puddle, the warm flesh and rigid chrome of her implants pressed hard into his neck, anchored strongly despite his hands gripping her wrists. “Cum for me baby.”

Having been finally given permission, Max let himself go completely. Forehead slicked with sweat, muscles contracting, heart beating out of his chest, his eyes squeezed shut; he let out a shuttered cry out as he came, hard, into her fiery body.


	5. Chapter 5

V lit a cigarette. The embers were bright in the dim room, flaring as she inhaled and looked down at Max’s curled and naked body sleeping soundly under the blankets in her bed.

“Jesus V, didn’t know you had that kind of freaky side to you.” Johnny said quietly from the corner, mimicking V’s posture as she took a drag. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this cig? Or are we in some kind of cliche romance film now; driven to smoke after a sloshy, rompus fucking?”

V smirked, not breaking her gaze on Max. “Just a reward for staying out of my head during that. Let me focus.”

Johnny shrugged. “Not gonna interrupt a woman on a mission, that’s for sure.” They both took another puff. “Was it worth it?”

“I’m not sure.” A cloud of smoke hit the ceiling, hovering. “It felt good though. Powerful… in control of something that wanted to be controlled. Not just going in guns blazing trying to force everything to go the way I want.” She stamped the cig out on the ashtray and dropped into the chair by the computer. She envied Max’s ability to sleep so soundly, tune out the world for some blissful rest. She’d struggled to get a quiet moment to herself in weeks, let alone a good night of sleep.

The familiar jingle of her holo rang in her ear as a text from Regina popped up in her field of vision.

_ What now? _

**V, you seen Max? Haven’t heard from him since he went out yesterday afternoon. Ask him to ring me if you have, please?**

**Hes fine, with me**

**You fuck with him and I’ll fuck you up V, don’t try it**

**Wtf relax choom he’ll be back in the morning.**

**Just had a drink, hes sleeping it off.**

**Better be**

V closed her holo and looked over again at Max’s peaceful frame. 

_ Sleep well princess, back to reality tomorrow. _


End file.
